


Indeed

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crane fights for respect more than anything, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, based on a story, coercing into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: A little mouse indeed the little doctor was. And he would make him squeak and sing songs for his ears only.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918196) by [Luna_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_2015/pseuds/Luna_2015). 



> I went down the rabbit hole all Cillian things related and that's how i ended reading BAtman stories at 2 in the morning. I imagined this all before going to sleep.
> 
> Someone has to take the internet away from me.

_Indeed_

_A little mouse indeed the little doctor was._

Being walked into to the cave that meant Bane’s chamber was oddly comforting. It meant he was no longer an easy pray from all the sleazy, greasy hands that hoped to get a piece of him once he was found. The man standing by the open door waited until Bane gave the Doctor his attention to finally leave.

Jonathan was at lost on what to do. He usually had a good idea on how to deal with people, what they thought and the possible reactions could they have, but in front of the fearless man that was Bane, Crane couldn’t possibly decipher the other’s thoughts. With a silent order and hand movement, Jon came closer to the man sitting at the center, legs spread wide. In a shivering pace, the doctor came close and stood still between Bane’s thighs, even with inches of height separating them Bane had the upper hand and they both knew it.

“Will you take it off?” He questioned Bane over his mask and the man simply said no with a gesture. Jon started to undress, even when he didn’t like the idea of being fully naked in front of Bane, those were his only clothes and he had to take care of them, although knowing that staying under Bane’s protection no other convict would harm him, he could never be to careful. Under watchful eyes, Jonathan stripped and trembled due to the cold air, Mr. Bane seemed pleased with his actions. Kneeling, he caught the others darken eyes. “May I?” Bane wasn’t a man of slow movements and useless foreplay, within his clothes he felt himself already hardening thanks to the beautiful sight the doctor was. All pristine skin, pure as snow with the lack of tainted hardships, bare from hair except for a thin happy trail so light it would almost disappear in shadows. However, he could see a distinguished sparkle of something raw in the doctor’s eyes that made him remain in his place, almost curious as to see what the other would do next.

Jonathan began to toy with the man obvious outlet under the fabric and even when he was not fully interest in sex, he felt an almost clinical curiosity over the man psyche and now he could and would explore the extended reactions to his body. He could see the tiny changes, now they were close, such as the black pools full of lust, and for a moment Jonathan feared Bane would take him and go, however the man left him continue and shortly praise him with a heavy hand on his hair. The touch offered an unknown comfort to both of them.

The doctor took fully control of his body, slowly giving away his tension, relaxing his shoulder and growing bold enough to lay his cheek on Bane’s thigh as he finally undid the trouser and had an open view of the man’s cock. Jon had the brief idea of making Bane come with his hands and mouth but the man himself had foreseen his intentions, so shortly after Jon’s face was blotchy with natural cherry blossom and shiny with saliva, Bane held him by the hair and manhandled him enough to arrange him on his lap.

He had a tight grip on Jonathan’s hips locking him in and taking away any possibility of escaping. Once again Crane was under Bane’s mercy, any deceiving attempt of gaining power and control over the situation, was easily forgotten revealing their true colors and what their relationship would be from now on. Jon felt the hard grit that Bane was, slicking him almost sweetly in juices as a taste of what was to come; he didn’t know what to do with his hands and with a silent plea Jonathan left them on top of Bane’s shoulders, a plain but electrifying touch.

“Mr. Bane.” He whispered in a short breath calling for his attention. Bane finally looked annoyed at being denied and in retaliation scratched Jon’s skin leaving rows of scorching heat; as a result, Jonathan leaned on him arching his back. “Fingers, Mr. Bane.” As soon after, the doctor opened his mouth waiting for his request. Bane looked unimpressed. “You must know the difference from an unwilling body.” Crane was slowly pushing it, to him was obvious that Bane didn’t care for anything else at the moment, his need was stated and pulsing between his legs, and they both knew nothing stopped the bigger man from pushing Jonathan onto the mattress and fucking him raw if that was what he needed. However, a quietly sufficient curiosity was peaked so Bane let it rest, bringing two of his fingers into the doctor’s mouth. Bane would fuck the smugness out of the little doctor.

Even knowing what was next, no mental preparation was enough for the sharp pain that crushed his veins once Bane fingered him smoothly and non-stop until he bottomed fully. In an unspoken rule, Jonathan left his hands where they laid and no amount of discomfort would make him take them away; once again the man seemed pleased with his course of action and rewarded him with another finger. He tried the best he could on keeping his suffering to himself, it was as demeaning as expected to be in that position, to give fully control over himself to someone who he didn’t even trust yet, and so he wouldn’t give Bane or any other listener the pleasure of hear him begging for anything.

Bane felt himself entertained in playing around with the doctor’s body, pushing out, fucking away little whines, tiny squeaks of pain that reminded him of a little mouse. A little mouse indeed the little doctor was. And he would make him squeak and sing songs for his ears only.

Sliding into Jon’s body was a hard task, the doctor’s body still fought him even after his treatment but Bane doubt he had done much for the doctor more than for his own pleasure; in a harsh trust Bane found himself fully surrounded of tight warm heat and it was almost marveled by the thought as much as he was able to hear Jonathan’s whimpers over his mask.   
The doctor arched his back and was unable to hold himself steady anymore, his muscles screamed what he stayed silent for but even his exhaustion was impossible to hide when Bane kept moving inside him. Jon held onto Bane for leverage and panted against his mask.

Jonathan opened his eyes —not realizing he had them closed— after Bane shifted him with a heavy hand on his hip and the man hid a crocked smiled from the doctor. Tears were fucked out of his eyes but a new sign of twisted pleasured reached them both after realizing Jon’s cock stood hard between them. Bane would leave the doctor spend, full of himself and watch it drip away from the other’s legs.

Catching each other’s eyes, they continued to move as one, feeling the thin line between pain and pleasure slowly become blurry in their needs. He left himself being taken into Bane’s embrace and answered his trust in smooth waves of his hips. Jon flustered his lashes at Bane and only when the man stopped his rapid trusting after coming painting his insides in warm cum, he fucked himself at his own pace. Moving at his own whim taking back his control and pushing Bane into borderline overstimulation, the bright eye doctor creamed himself and Bane’s chest.

Jonathan breathed harshly trying to recover melting into Bane’s touch in the process until he lost his footing. The man manhandled him once again to now leave him resting on where he previously sat and left him go fulfilling his desire of watching himself dripped out from Jon’s legs.

One last time, Jonathan sobbed quietly feeling his body finally relax.

“I told you, you had nothing to fear, Little Mouse.”


End file.
